Unwanted ties
by iSpiritual
Summary: The Winchester come face to face with a strong and powerful enemy - or so they think? On a werewolf hunt gone wrong the Winchesters meet a young girl with indescribable power after a brief encounter it leaves them shaken with only one name in mind, Nyx. Rating will go up. Currently Pre-series Comments are appreciated, constructive criticism is a writers best friend!
1. Unwanted ties

The hunt had gone sideways.

Like six highways from hell sideways. John had thought that there was only three werewolves in the area, all his research had pointed to that but as soon as he and his boys had burst into the old abandoned house, that fact had quickly changed.

There was seven - seven fucking werewolves - a pack. It was rare that they came together like this the majority being lone wolves. After taking down three they soon became overpowered and now the Winchester trio was bound. This was fan-freaking-tastic.

''So what now?'' Dean asked, ''I'm working on it.'' Came John's gruff reply, Sam was quiet brain working to find ways to get the hell outta this place. They'd been left for way over an hour now the remaining wolves were more than likely plotting the Winchester's demise.

The door opened and the wolves stalked their way in predatory smiles plastered on their faces, obviously smug in capturing the trio. Two males strode in, one with a nasty scar reaching from one corner of his face to the other, the other was huge. They were quickly followed by the rest of the pack, all of them were large in build it would be a task just to take down one of these sons of bitches without coming out with a few battle scars, you know the ones that would cause you to bleed out?

''I can't believe this,'' An older grey haired male spoke huffing a breath, ''Capturing the Winchester's, this has been a very exciting day.''

The wolves watched them with hungry eyes but not one of them moved the one with the scar got a little too close for comfort, sniffing close to Dean. ''Woah there scar face, fancy taking a step back?''

Dean felt the sting from the backhand causing his neck to burn from the force, You should treat me with a little more respect, human.''

''Sven! Enough!''

The werewolf Sven, growled low in his throat bearing his teeth in a not so friendly fashion before standing straight and walking away.

''Such a good puppy.''

''Shut up, Dean.'' Sam warned through clenched teeth, ''You should listen to your brother, he seems to be the smart one.'' Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed. The werewolves were becoming agitated pacing like feral animals, every now and again they would growl at one another if one stepped too close to the brothers. This was the first time the Winchesters had seen pack behaviour among werewolves because it was uncommon, they were as the name suggests lone wolves. There was clearly some form of hierarchy, the one with the scar being second in command to the much bigger grey haired wolf..

''Well what are you waiting for?'' John spoke through clenched teeth the behaviour of the wolves starting to make him uneasy. ''Alpha, the alpha is coming.'' Grey hair smirked, ''We're offering you to him.''

A loud screech of the doors was enough to rip their attention away from the meal that they were currently drooling over but the person who was stood at the entrance was not who the Winchesters were expecting. The term Alpha, usual represented with a male someone who is bigger, stronger, faster and smarter than the others. Considering that the Alpha is the very first of the species to walk the earth they were expecting a much older wolf - not the young female that was looking at them.

She looked to be that same age as Sammy but there was something about her the air around them thickened with energy. John felt like his entire body was vibrating. Whether from fear - something he felt as if he was hiding very well or the backlash of power that just nearly brought the house down on top of him and his boys he didn't know. He'd never seen a creature with this much power. There was a strong powerful ripple of power that came from the girl, enough to make her dark purple hair fan out slightly.

The wolves behaviour changed dramatically the cocky predatory looks were gone replaced with wide eyed stares, raised eyebrows and a furrowed brows, tightly clenched mouths they were scared no, it was more than that they were petrified.

''Who are you?''

''That's none of your concern.'' She spoke smoothly an air of confidence around her the smile she wore left John feeling uneasy. ''Unfortunately I can't let you kill the Winchester they are fair more,'' She smirked, ''Valuable.''

''We need then.'' Sven growled but the girl simply raised an eyebrow, ''You're nothing more than an overgrown puppy who prays on the weak,'' Her gaze hardened, ''I don't like you or any of you.'' She raised her hand power congealing in the palm of her hand swirls of deep purple and black before she flicked her wrist, the ball of concentrated power shot out striking the wolves right in the heart.

They let out a howl of pain before dropping to the floor the Winchester's watched in horror fear striking deep within them they haven't faced anything like her before. She made her way over a table were there weapons had been placed after they were stripped off them, she picked up Dean's gun holding it up to admire the weapon, ''Colt M1911A1 .45 caliber handgun, seven-round, single stacked, nickel plated with ivory handles; you boys have nice taste in weapons.''

''You wouldn't be staying that if it was in my hands, pointed at that little heart of yours.'' Dean spoke through gritted teeth. The girl simply smiled, ''All you hunters are the same, just because something isn't to your definition as 'human'." She made air quotations, "You see it as vermin that has to be exterminated.''

She let out a small sigh, ''It must be boring living in a world so black and white.'' The girl hopped up onto the table twirling one of the silver blades over her fingers. ''So whatcha gonna do now kill us?'' Sam spoke for the first time and the girl let out a laugh so hard she ended up smacking the table clearly finding the situation highly amusing.

''Oh Samuel,'' She wiped her eyes, ''You are simply adorable.''

''How do you know my name?'' Smiling once again the girl climbed off the table to stand in front of Sam, ''Get away from my brother you bitch.''

''Then there is the overprotective older brother, Dean.'' Finally she turned her attention to their dad, ''Papa Winchester himself, John.''

''Who the fuck are you?'' Growling, John had enough of her bullshit but the girl was clearly not do playing her stupid little games as she smiled at him mockingly, snorted and pushed herself back onto the table before turning dark, unamused eyes on John. "Good question Johnny boy. You wanna rephrase it more politely and you just might get an answer."

''How do you know our names?'' Sam asked again but was calm in his approach, ''Cos Samuel every Demon down in the pit of hell know who the Winchester's are.''

''You're a fucking demon?'' John was getting more and more angry, She widened her stance squaring her shoulders, "You're not wrong." She answered after a moment. John raised an eyebrow, ''But I ain't right either.''

A wry smirk pulled at her lips. This hunter wasn't so bad. Definitely smarter than the last one that tried to get her. "No, not really."

"You ain't gonna just satisfy my curiosity and tell me, are you?" John said knowingly. Shaking her head and standing she rocked back on her heels. "Nope. You'll only ever learn something if you figure out the answer for yourself."

"You've a smart assed mouth on you." She laughed and clicked her fingers releasing the binds that were holding them in place. She smiled again this time dimples showing. It was strange. This thing looked so young and almost innocent. It wasn't, John knew that but there was a sense of innocence about her.

Hardened eyes turned soft as she looked upon the trio head tipped to the side as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her black jeans, ''I'm sorry for what happened to Mary.''

John tensed and Dean sucked in a breath just at the mention of Mary's name like someone had rip a band aid right of a healing - somewhat healing - scab. Pain arced through the older man's chest and he staggered backward with it. "What the hell do you know about my wife," He growled, anger and old hurt twisting his face grotesquely. She just watched him with blank, unreadable eyes. "I know you loved her very much." Sam said at first then flicked his eyes away and to the side. "What happened was wrong, it should never have happened. A hiss of anger and outrage broke from John and he clinched his fists at his sides, "You shut the fuck up about my wife. You don't know shit about my wife."

''That part is true but from what I've heard she love you and your boys very much,'' She spoke calmly despite John's climbing anger. The girl seemed unfazed walking to stop in front of Sam but Dean was quicker putting himself between her and his younger brother. Quirking an eyebrow at the elder brothers antics she went to push him out of the way but didn't quite get there as John thrusted a long silver blade through her heart.

But nothing happened.

''Well that was rude.'' John wrenched the blade back out a trail of blood following it's path dripping onto the already dirty carpet. ''Damaging my brand new jacket.'' Rolling her eyes she turned around to face John who had a gun ready and waiting.

''What you gonna do? Shoot me?'' John emptied the clip but the bullets didn't even make his target as they stayed airborne in the space between them before dropping to the floor with a clatter. ''Are you done? Yeah? Good.''

Pushing Dean out of the way she threw out her arm an invisible power wrapped around him keeping him from moving. She stood toe to toe with Sam who towered over the girl, the youngest Winchester held her gaze it was impossible for him to look away from those purple eyes as if they demanded his attention, the sheer force of the power that envelop around him stole his breath.

She smiled in approval breaking out into a wide grin dimples and all, ''Now I see what all the fuss is about I see what he see's in you.'' Releasing the hold she had on Dean who fell to his knees, she simply walked past him walking to the door but she stopped, ''If you need anything all you have to do is call.''

Turning around her eyes gleamed a cosmic shade of purple pupil forming a cat eyed slit, ''They call me Nyx.''

With a click of her fingers she was gone leaving the three Winchester's shaken and trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.


	2. A search for answers

John bundled the weapons and his boys into the Impala in lighting fast movements, he could swear he smelt the rubber of the burning tires at the speed he was going down the highway. Heading to the place he and they boys had come from - Pastor Jim's if anyone could find out what the hell that girl was it would be him.

Said Pastor was busy planning his next sermon when he heard the rubble of the impala's engine and the screech of the breaks. Worried filled the man's body thoughts automatically falling to the idea of one of the Winchester's being seriously hurt. John burst through the front door quickly followed by his boys they were fine - Jim let out the breath he was subconsciously holding - but shaken.

''John?''

''Jim.'' John tones was slightly panicked which was in stark contrast to it's usual calm and collected one, ''What's wrong John?''

''The hunt went sideways we got jumped ended up tied to chairs,'' The elder hunter started his story, ''The wolves were waiting for the alpha,'' John waved his hand, ''Whatever that meant but then some girl showed up.''

''A girl?''

''She killed them with a simple flick of the wrist it was dark and powerful, started talking about how all the demons in hell knew about us.'' John scrubbed a hand over his face, ''Came to the conclusion that she was a demon but.''

''She said 'not exactly','' Dean continued giving his dad time to breath, ''Whatever that freaking means, her eyes freaking glow man, cat like purple glowing crap.''

''I stabbed her in the heart think she was just a demon in some girls meat suit but nothing, Jim, nothing she just called me rude.'' John continued, ''I shot at her but the bullets just floated in the air.'' Jim continued to listen as both men continued to ramble but noticed that young Samuel was unnaturally quiet.

''Samuel?'' The boy looked troubled shoulders hunched over his hair covering his eyes, ''She said that she could see what he see's in me. D-do you think she means yellow eyes?'' Sam managed to force out his experience still gripped hold of him tight those purple eyes still had hold of him, ''She looked at me right in the eyes and I couldn't look away.'' He swallowed, ''Said her name was Nyx and if we needed her we just had to call.''

A strong sense of uneasiness settled over the pastor as he reached for his phone, ''Who you calling?''

''Bobby and Caleb I don't like the sound of this and judging by what happened we are going to need all the help that we can muster.''

After calling the hunters and relaying the information that he had gathered from all three Winchester's both Bobby and Caleb agreed to come down. Bobby Singer was the first to arrive dragging in duffel bags filled with different books of information. Bobby made sure to check that all three were okay despite the obvious of them all being freaked out they were physically fine.

Caleb arrived not long after with a trunk full of all new arsenal the man was ready for anything, the damn apocalypse if the time called for it. After all the pleasantries were over and done with they all gone straight into research. As the hours slowly ticked by and a pile of useless books of lore later they were no closer to finding an answer than they were at the start.

''Dammit, there is nothing.'' John ran a hand through his hair growing increasingly annoyed as time went by his eyes had started to burn from the constant strain of reading. The others weren't doing much better either, Sammy had passed out a little over an hour ago and John had decided to let him sleep after coming face to face with that thing, hell, he deserved it.

 _Sam was floating in a blissful state of sleep there was nothing around him only darkness which was welcoming especially after what had happened. Darkness was a good thing, no nightmares it meant there was nothing that could hurt him._

'' _Revelation 13:1 '_ _And I stood upon the sand of the sea, and saw a beast rise up out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns, and upon his horns ten crowns, and upon his heads the name of blasphemy.'' The voice spoke followed by hysterical laughter, ''Does it look like I have seven freaking heads?''_

 _Sam turned around his blissful state pulled from under his feet and when he clap his eyes on the purple ones boring at his everything moved into a standstill. ''Revelation 13:2 And the beast which I saw was like unto a leopard, and his feet were as that of a bear, and his mouth as the mouth of a lion: and the dragon gave him his power, and his seat, and great authority.''_

 _Nyx cocked her head to the side, ''That actually sounds kinda awesome, don't ya think Sam?''_

'' _W-what?'' Nyx smirked and started to flick through the bible she was holding, ''_ _ **Mark 13:22**_ _\- For false Christs and false prophets shall rise, and shall shew signs and wonders, to seduce, if it were possible, even the elect.''_

'' _Why are you reading bible verse to me?''_

'' _You're smart Sam, figure it out.'' And just like before she clicked her fingers and she was gone._

Sam jumped up the book that was on his lap fell to the floor with a thud his mind was reeling in all directions; did he dream of Nyx? Or had she just clawed her way in?

''Sammy?'' Dean asked concerned at his brothers confusion, ''What's wrong are you hurt?''

''No I - I Just had this weird dream, one moment it was all dark and in the next breath Nyx was there reading our bible verses.'' Sam's brow scrunched up as he tried to piece everything together. ''Which verses did she read, Sam?''

'' _Revelation 13:1, 13:2 and Mark 13:22.''_

Pastor Jim's face morphed into a look of sheer horror enough to make him stumbled back down onto his seat, his reaction caused the remaining hunters to worry. ''Jim?''

''Dear Lord have mercy on us all.'' The Pastor started to pray, ''This is more serious than we all imagined; this is way above our heads.'' Okay the hunters were worried but now they were freaked out as they watch the usually calm and collected Pastor almost have a heart attack.

''She was right not to call herself a demon because this girl is the Antichrist.''

''Antichrist? Those things can't exist, can they?'' Dean asked, ''I'm afraid so, they have existed the lore on them is scarce because most die they reach the age of five.'' Bobby started to explain to the group, ''What do you mean they die?'' Dean interrupted, ''Dad stab her in the heart and that did jack shit.''

''An Antichrist's power doesn't develop as soon as they are born but they do start showing signs from early on as soon as they start showing their demon side they are hunted and killed before they can grow stronger.'' Bobby rummaged through his many duffle bags until he came across the right book, he opened it and place it on the table for everyone to read.

As partially mortal they are more bound to their form than their non-mortal parent, but their personalities and minds are far less defined by their spiritual aspect. Antichrist are shown to be equal or higher in power than full demons, this is generally explained with the claim that the human soul enhances the spiritual/divine power gained from their "parent".

Combination of mortal and physical with immortal and immaterial is highly unpredictable, and someone with heritage from both sides can lean on either side of their ancestry. Thus Antichrists can be divided into three broad groups:

Near-Mortal favor their mortal parents or are more distant descendants. They are mostly similar to their mortal kind in both mind and body, but with some additional abilities and instincts. Outwardly there are few or no indication that the individual is anything but normal.

Balanced are balanced between their heritages, if sometimes rather precariously, and have both free will and good amount of power. There are likely number of definite traits and instincts that draw them toward their inhuman side. Physically they tend to have at least few indications about their non-mortal parentage, but the amount varies greatly between individuals.

Near-Demonic favor their immortal parentage or have only minor amount of mortal blood. Physically and mentally they are close to their immortal parentage, although able to resist their instinctual traits better than their parent.

''So they half human and half demon? How does that even happen?''

''A human female is chosen they have to be strong to be able to carry the child if they show any sign of ill-health they are quickly removed from the 'list' you could say. Once a host has been chosen a male demon will complete the second half of the task, mostly through rape.'' Bobby spoke quickly, ''What usually happens is that the child dies before it's born not being able to cope with the demon in it.''

''If they are so powerful and dangerous why are they not popping up everywhere?'' Caleb was curious to know the hunter in him soaking in all the new information, ''There are other factors that have to be perfect and I don't know what they are but I'm guess it's a hardass and long process.''

''Anything on how to kill them?'' John spoke getting right down to the question everyone was thinking, ''There ain't nothin in these books.'' Bobby answered, ''If she's half demon in this case I'm guessing practically demonic then a devil trap could work.'' Jim suggested, ''Nothing is guaranteed that'll work.''

''Well we have work to do.''

Caleb and John worked to draw the perfectly constructed devils trap on the ceiling above the door. Pastor Jim was working on blessing water, Bobby was working on finding the strongest exorcism he could find but Sam and Dean were left with nothing to do but talk between themselves.

''This isn't going to work Dean.''

''Always was a party pooper ay Sammy?'' Dean smirked but Sam could see straight passed Dean's well constructed mock confidence. ''Come on Dean, she wanted us to find out what she was and I know that she knows that we are going to try and kill her.''

Dean shook his head, ''We'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it.''

Everything was in place all they needed to do now was get the girl here, ''It seems she has taken a liking to young Samuel I think he should be the one to call.'' Pastor Jim suggested John didn't like the idea that this thing had attached itself to his youngest but reluctantly agreed, ''But how? All she said was call but we don't have anything.''

''Demons that are bound can be summoned just by calling their name.'' Bobby once again used his knowledge it's what reading a ton of lore will do to ya. ''She isn't bound to me,'' Sam denied. ''That maybe so but she seems to like you, so it may work.''

Sam felt uncomfortable just the sheer thought of the Antichrist bounding herself to him set his body on pins and he could barely stop the shiver through his body. He swallowed thickly they needed him to do this, they needed him.

''Nyx.'' He called out his voice was strong despite the feeling of fear that was building in him - nothing there was nothing, ''Try again Samuel.'' Pastor Jim encouraged him. ''Nyx, you said to call when we needed you and I'm calling.''

The change in the atmosphere was dramatic the air filling with a dark power causing Pastor Jim to take a step back. Bobby could feel the hair stand up on the back of his neck almost as if a ghostly hand had brushed up against him. Caleb was standing strong but the fear that hit into him like a ten tonne semi was very real.

Sam could hear his heartbeat in his ears as the doors opened and the Antichrist herself strode in wearing all black, right down to the heavy black eye shadow and lipstick but that wasn't the most disturbing she was covered in blood, ''I'm surprised to hear from you, little quick might I add.'' She walked forward landing right in the middle of the devil's trap. Nyx took notice of the extra men, ''More hunters and a Pastor? Looks like a family get together.''

Nyx smiled, ''So what do ya need?''

''Look up.'' John Winchester smirked; Nyx looked up and her eyes widened as she turned her horrified gaze onto the group of hunters before the horrified look turned into a glare; she snarled, lip pulling up from her teeth in a move that wouldn't have looked out of place on a wolf.

Nyx straightened her posture when Bobby walked closer a new feeling of confidence awoken in the old hunter with each step. Blazing purple eyes glared at him, ''Who the fuck are you?'' The hunter stuck both hands in his jean pockets unconcerned. "Name's Bobby Singer."

"What do you want with me?"

Bobby cocked his head to the side almost curiously. "That depends." He answered. ''Care to tell me why you're covered in blood?'' Nyx smirked, ''Wouldn't you love to know.'' That answer didn't seem to satisfy Bobby, because one second the old man was frowning and the next Nyx let out a startled shout and was jerking away from the spray of holy water.

''I ain't playin around here.''

''I can see that.'' Nyx wiped a hand across her face smudging the black lipstick across her face. ''Let's just says that this look brings out the dark side in me.''

''You've been torturing a poor human soul haven't you?'' Nyx scoffed and rolled her eyes, ''Cos I'm sure child rapists come under the 'poor human' category.''

''What?'' A cruel smile spread across Nyx's face made more freighting by the smudged black lipstick, ''That's right I was just cleaning up after I carved into his body when you called. Made him scream like he did to the children's lives he destroyed.'' She sneered, ''Now I'm done playing games.''

Nyx walked straight out of the devil's trap and laughed and the shock faces of the hunters, ''Plot twist! I could've walked outta there at anytime, just thought I'd mess around with you first.'' She winked. ''Did you think that I wouldn't know that this was a trap?'' She sneered, ''Now I don't like it when people waste my time.''

Bobby started talking a step back with each step Nyx took forward, ''What's wrong old man? Where's all the confidence gone?'' Swinging out her arm she sent Bobby to the ground, Caleb took aim and fired with the shotgun he had in his hands. Just like before the pellets remained airborne, ''Didn't you tell them that wouldn't work?'' She spoke to John, dropping the pellets to the floor.

''Like I said; I don't like my time being wasted and I'm willing to help you find the demon you refer to as yellow eyes.'' She honed her gaze on John, ''The longer you treat me as the enemy the longer your search will be.''

''Why would you help us?'' Nyx just smirked, '' _Because Johnny boy Sam wasn't the only victim in this war.''_ Her voice filled his head, he hadn't told Sam about the demon blood that was coursing through his body. ''Let's just say I have business with him,'' She laughed, ''Well my blade does.''

Nyx turned and stalked out back to the door and opened it, ''Oh and John,'' She called over he shoulder, ''Yellow eyes? A bit generic don't you think? Try the name Azazel it might bring up a whole new line of inquires.'' And just like every other time she was gone with the click of her fingers, leaving all but a name behind.

Azazel.


	3. A day out

Nyx was bored there was nothing more and nothing less to it, after her little run in with the Winchester's and their cavalry was over she went back to the little dingy motel she was renting out. Nyx didn't have to sleep but she found the unconscious state to be quite pleasant but that wasn't the reason she put up with a bad bed and horrible decor.

No.

It was for an entirely different reason when she caught wind of Adam Farnsworth and his activities she wasted no time heading to Springfield a place in Illinois. Tracking him down was simple enough and carving into him was a beautiful sight, leaving him in a blood of his own flood after flaying him.

Unfortunately thanks to the Winchester's she could stay and wait for the police to find his body; the neighbours had heard his screams and called them. Giving her just a ten minutes window to complete her task, which was ample time. His heart had given out before she could even start on his face, such a shame. Nyx left the photo's that she'd found tucked at the back of the wardrobe each photo had children in them, some of them just showed their faces, tear marks down their innocent faces.

An innocent that this man felt the need to destroy.

Scum.

After the entertainment of yesterday waking up with nothing to do was boring as hell, Nyx wasn't having any of it nope. Pushing her glasses she walked down the street, the glasses were a much needed accessory her abnormal colored eyes drew in too much attention. The hair she could get away with made her look like an unruly teenager with authority issues.

As each and every person walked past her she could see their souls, see their sins that they had committed like a sign over their heads. Petty crimes for the majority of them; she groaned needed a form of entertainment for the day. Maybe she should get a piercing? Ugh no not much fun there. Being only fifteen had its restrictions; walking into a bar at this age by herself was get her automatically kicked out.

Mind casting to the Winchester's was enough to bring a smile on her face and the sheer look of terror on their faces both time she'd meet them; the demon inside of her practically purred with approval. A devil's trap? Really? The look on their faces was best when she walked right out of it. A smirk pulling on her face as she continued to walk.

Samuel Winchester the boy with the demon blood coursing through his very veins she'd heard his name spoken from the mouth of many demons. At first she wasn't interested but after a while her curious side came out to play and had to see what all the fuss was about. After learning that Azazel was the mastermind behind the plan of finding a human to lead a demon army, she was furious. He hadn't done it to one child but many.

Nyx had always been against demons interfering with humans and after learning about Azazel and his plan she wanted to find him and slowly torture him but he'd been around for a lot longer than she had and he knew how to hid from her. Pissed off wasn't the word.

The way he'd spoke to her calmly and held her gaze made her it was beautiful.

Bobby Singer turned out to be an interesting man which was a surprise just one glimpse into his soul she saw the pain that coursed within it. Just like John Winchester the man had lost his wife to a demon but there was more to it a lot more, Bobby was living with the guilt of the argument he'd had with her the pervious night.

Bobby didn't want to have children because of the genuine fear he had of turning out like his father, a man Nyx might add she would've loved to carve into.

Then she saw the love that he had for John's boys was something pure and beautiful that she hoped it never came to an end. She maybe half demon but she was so intune with human emotion, she'd spent all her life studying it and observing but human emotion was so vast that there wasn't a way to break it down in a simple way and that was was so great about humans - people - the emotions.

Human beings are complex there is nothing else to it. A person could be the smartest person on the plant but yet do and say the stupidest things, a punk rocker could have a refined vocabulary. It's this mashup that makes humans what they are and it's such a great thing.

Then there is the understanding that even the good people can do bad things; not every serial killer had a terrible upbring, nor did every rapist, peadophile or abuser. People just seemed to like finding excuses for people who have committed horrendous crimes. Is it a case of a few bad apples, or a bad barrel?

Nyx didn't have an excuse for her behaviour; she does it because she wants to and loves it.

She's not going to come up with excuses, fuck that, she's a brutally honest person. She doesn't care about the background of the people she carves into, if something bad happened to them when they were younger doesn't excuse their behavior in later life.

Nyx almost misses the smell being so deep in thought but when she does, she grins from ear to ear. The scent is so strong she can practically taste it on her tongue. It's the scent of true evil and oh boy is she gonna have fun tonight.

''Looks like today isn't going to be so boring after all.''


	4. What, Antichrists take days off now?

John had left the boys at Pastor Jim's a took off clearly interested in the new name Nyx had given him, just packed up his truck and drove off into the sunset. Dean was pissed to say the least he was nineteen freaking years old and yet his father still leaves him in the dark when it came to yello- Azazel.

Sam had been unnaturally quiet and was brushing off all Dean's attempts at trying to get whatever the hell was bugging him outta his system. The kid didn't even protest his father leaving, it had become that bad. Dean had expressed his concern to Jim who shared the same concerns.

''He's freaked out Pastor Jim, real bad.''

''I know son, I know.'' Pastor Jim looked over at Samuel with his head down reading a book, ''I don't think that Nyx is out to hurt him but those eyes and that smile is just plain creepy.'' Dean shivered for emphasis. ''She finds him interesting there is something that has taken her interest.''

''Yeah, I don't like it.''

''No one does Dean.''

That was very true this girl had seemed to leach herself onto Sammy, appearing in his dreams? That was just down right weird and stalkerish. Dean only wished he'd listen to his little brother about Nyx knowing that their little plan was a trap.

Nyx was clearly smart and she knew how to use her mind to manipulate them; she knew that anything about the now name yellow eyed demon was send John on a kamikaze spree. Dammit! Dean's anger was building with each passing second and he needed to get out.

''I'm goin out for a bit, don't wait up.'' Snagging his leather jacket of the back of his chair he fished the Impala's keys out of the pocket and he was off. Heading to the nearest bar though he was only nineteen armed with his fake I.D he could easily pass for twenty one.

He wasn't looking to get drunk or looking to get laid he just needed to get outta the house for a little while to clear his head. The bartender didn't even bother to ask for his I.D just served his beer with a quick, ''Long day?''

''Day from hell.'' After that there was no more conversation until a nice looking blonde in a short skirt came up to him her breast pressed firmly into his arm. ''Looks like you're in the need of a good time, sugar?''

''Sorry sweetheart, not tonight.'' The blonde pouted, ''Well if you change your mind here's my number.'' She winked and left. Dean who would usually pocket the number screwed it up and put it in his empty beer glass and left. The anger was still deep within his core and he needed answers his little brother was danger and Dean Winchester was not going to stand for that.

''Nyx if you're listening you bitch you better show your face right now.'' He looked around finding himself alone in the parking lot. ''Nyx!''

''For god sake what do you want?'' Dean turned around and took in what she was wearing a black batman hoodie, blue jeans, sneakers and a beanie, ''What antichrist take days off now?'' Nyx rolled her eyes, ''Always this peachy?''

''Listen this shit with my brother has to stop, kid already has enough to deal with without you.''

''Forever the concerned and overprotective older brother.'' She crossed her arms over her chest, ''Worried I'm going to whisk him away?'' Dean growled, ''Woah take it easy brother bear, I'm not going to take him.''

''No but you're goin to continue tormenting him?''

''Torementing? You call that tormenting?'' She scoffed, ''Listen Dean I've had a bad day and you're not helping.'' Dean let out a mocking laugh, ''What torture session go wrong?''

''Oh piss off no matter what you may think I only carve into those who deserve it and no actually my last session when well,'' She smirked for a short moment, ''For your information I've been busy trying to track down the demon that killed your mother.''

Dean was shocked for a moment, ''What?''

''I hate demons just as much as the next hunter.''

''What's his game plan?'' He pressed and Nyx let out a sigh, ''I don't know, demons talk but most of it is all bullshit.''

''Aren't you like the most powerful thing on the planet? Why can't you just track the son of a bitch down and have it over and one with?'' She gave him a bitch face - one that could rival his brothers, ''He's been around a lot longer than I have and he knows how to hide.''

''How old are you?''

''Fifteen.''

''Wow fifteen and already carving out hearts.'' Nyx smiled, ''It's what being half demon will do to ya.'' She looked at him, ''Listen I understand that I can come off a little -''

''Creepy?'' Dean interrupted and she huffed a laugh, ''I was going to say strong but creepy will do I guess but I meant what I said I wanna help because there is nothing I hate more than demons that think it's okay to ruin people's life, good people.''

She came across sincere but years of training by his father made him doubt her straight away, ''Tell your brother his has nothing to worry about, I only invaded his dream because I knew you guys were planning something and I wanted to mess with you all, nothing more.''

''That's pretty messed up.''

''Yeah, I know but hey I am the antichrist can't get any more mess up than that can you?'' Dean didn't want to laugh but he did this situation was so messed up. ''A hunter and the Antichrist meeting in a parking lot does kinda sound like the start of a joke.'' He mused.

''Though Sam is interesting I promise no harm will come to him via my hands.'' Nyx spoke. ''You promise?'' Dean looked at her like she'd grown a second head, Nyx just held up her pinky finger, ''Pinky promise?''

''Shove off.''

''Hey! Pinky promises are as good as contracts,'' She argued, ''So?'' She pressed, Dean let out a groan and very reluctantly linked his pinky with her. From the simplest of touches Dean could feel her power thrum through his body from head to toe. ''Drive back safely, Dean.''

''I've had one beer.''

''Still, drive safely.'' She turned and started walking away, ''What no houdini shit?''

''The convenience store down the road is having a sale on peanut butter cups and I do love me some peanut butter cups.'' Dean shook his head and climbed into the Impala, an Antichrist with sweet tooth? Hell this was starting to sound like a really bad joke.


	5. Take me to church

''Are you sure, Dean?''

''Yeah Sammy I'm sure, she made me pinky promise.'' Dean huffed a laugh ruffling his brother's hair, ''She doesn't mean any harm I guess she just gets bored and needs some entertainment.''

''Why would she find me interesting?''

''Must be the puppy eyed look and girly hair,'' Sam pushed his brother playfully, ''I do not have girly hair.''

''Just give me five minutes with some clippers man.'' Sam rolled his eyes, ''You're such a jerk.''

''Bitch.''

Jim watched from the other side of the room it was good seeing young Samuel smiling again and back to his good natured self. After Dean had returned with news that he'd spoken to Nyx; Sam had stiffened under the use of her name but soon calm down when Dean told them what had gone on and what had been said. Even Pastor Jim's own fears had been quelled; Nyx was simply just a fifteen year old girl with extremely questionable hobbies that seemed to get bored very easily. She liked to latch herself on to something or someone that will provide a source of entertainment; it was strange and sick but she seemed to mean no harm.

Jim busied himself putting together his next sermon which should of been written a day prior; he quickly put it together. Deciding that he was going to talk about the treatment of others and how it is important to love thy neighbour and to treat others how we want to be treated.

Sunday morning came quickly and the church filled up the townspeople were listening with interest as he spoke some even nodding at specific parts. Half way through his talk the church door opened and people turned around the look at the new coming and Pastor Jim almost stumbled back when Nyx calmly walked in, respectfully got down on one knee and slide onto the pew at the far back.

Jim continued with his sermon making it to the end; a few people came to talk to him as normal; Nyx waited until the last person left to approach him. She took of the dark lensed glasses and tucked them into the pocket of her creme trench coat.

''That was a great sermon, Pastor.'' She looked at the statue of Jesus, ''Best one I've been to in a while.''

''You go to church?'' The surprise in his voice was real and Nyx chuckled, ''Yeah I do, most I've been to have been talks on the devil and evil, how it's a sin to do this and that, yours was refreshing to say the least.''

''Thank you.'' He was genuinely touched by her statement, ''I take it Dean has spoke to Sam?'' She asked, ''Yes and young Samuel is much more at peace.''

''That's good, I think I need to work on my introduction tone it down a little.'' She sighed, ''I mostly work with the worst of people as you could take a guess at.''

''You're more demon than you are human.'' Jim almost wanted to shrink back when she looked at him but Nyx simply shrugged, ''That's true.''

''I always thought that antichrist we're born from the devil not demons.''

''It's a common misconception,'' She mused as she pulled a packet of peanut butter cups out of her pocket she looked at him asking for permission and he nodded, ''Want one?''

''I don't see why not,'' He took the offered cup and shook his head finding the exchange to be amusing she was much like a child trapped inside this body that had been twisted with evil power that thought alone made him feel a little upset. ''Do you believe in God, Nyx?'' She looked back at the statue, ''Do I believe in God? Yes, but do I believe in him to watch over his people? No.''

''What do you mean?'' He questioned, ''God does exist Pastor Jim but he has long since gone; given up on his people. Lucifer was right about something, that his creations are faulty and misguided.'' She ate another peanut butter cup only speaking once she'd swallowed, ''But that is the beauty of humans they are not perfect yet they make something out of themselves.''

Jim sensed a 'but' in that sentence, ''But then you get the odd few that think it's okay to take without consequence; committing horrific crimes and then others find excuses for their behaviour.'' She growl getting angry, ''Which is wrong there is no excuse for behaviour like that; if something bad happens a person takes it and learns from it which is something that does happen in most cases.''

She looked at him again, ''I'm not going to lie to you Jim, I do what I do because I want to and I enjoy it. I send their souls to hell to rot and it doesn't play on my conscious.''

''Yet you do have one.'' Nyx nodded, ''That's my human side which may only be small, I do have emotions and I'm in tune with others emotions as well.'' Jim nodded, ''That is true and I'm guessing fear is the emotion you connect with the best.''

''Fear is the emotion I play on the best.'' She agreed, ''It's makes it easy to manipulate a person that way.''

''Especially if that person is John Winchester.''

''John Winchester is a man that is filled with fear; for himself, his sons.'' She paused, ''He's so blinded by it that he doesn't realize the danger he's putting his son's in. What's he told you about Azazel?''

''He's told me about the demon blood that is inside of Sam,'' Nyx licked her lips, ''Azazel hasn't just gone after Sam many other children are walking about with Demon blood coursing through them.'' Pastor Jim's eyebrows furrowed, ''You told Dean you knew nothing.''

''Dean's already got enough to deal with; from being four years old he's looked after his little brother acting like both a father and mother to him. Sam is the person he is today because of Dean's influence; Sam isn't going to be with his family for long Pastor Jim he's going to realize that there is more to the world than hunting. He has bigger dreams and aspirations.''

''Dean on the other hand doesn't because of his consent 'look after Sammy' mindset and Dean is going to get hurt, emotionally, that is but he will support his brother.'' She sighed, ''But John is going to end up destroying what respect that Sam has for him.''

Jim knew of Sam's wanting to have a normal life it was easy to see especially when the elder and the youngest argued over practically everything. If it wasn't for Dean acting as a buffer between the two he found himself worrying over the consequences.

''When that happens and it will; I can put my faith in you to guide all three of them because they are sure as hell going to need it.''

The compliment took the Pastor by surprise he'd only met this girl twice and she already believed in his ability as a Pastor and his ability to look out after the Winchester's. She had placed her faith on him and he would not let her down.

''I've got to get going I have an appointment with someone rather important; it was lovely talking to you Pastor Jim. Take care.'' Before Jim could bid her farewell she was already gone just like all of his previous misjudgments of her character. He'd misjudged her but she hadn't misjudged him and that thought alone made him feel disappointed in himself. He's a Pastor he should know better judging people isn't in his job description.

'' _I can feel your angst all the way here in New York, don't worry yourself Jim boy I forgive you.''_

Jim boy? Really he couldn't help himself and he burst out into laughter if the Antichrist can forgive him then he sure can forgive himself.


	6. It's an art

A/N: WARNING FOR DESCRIPTIVE TORTURE

Nyx was stalking her prey around the state of New York so who was her target today? None other than the multi millionaire; Nick Arevalo. He was a man that came across as kindhearted donating tonnes of money to different charities every year he was the perfect example of a man doing something right and helping out his community.

But.

There was something more sinister going on behind closed doors.

There was always something going on when someone came across as so perfect, like butter wouldn't melt. A person who tries so hard to be perfect has something going on inside their mind. Nick was just another example when she made her way through his top floor apartment she came across his stash pretty easily. A locked door with a fingerprint scanner was enough to set her alarm bells a ringin'

Getting inside with the click of her fingers she found his well organized stash of child pornography, as well he found Nick's trophies from all the woman he had raped.

Nyx alway had a plan when it came to dealing with golden boys like Nick, first she would expose him by an anonymous tip to the police. Watch him be arrested and pulled apart at court and then she'd finally make the kill when they were locked away in prison.

Only this time it didn't quite work out as she planned.

Nick had managed to pay off the judge and walked away free from court it was also quite a coincidence that the evidence against him had gone 'missing' the jury found him not guilty and Nick walked free. Nyx wasn't going to stand for this. Nick was sleeping peacefully in bed whilst his victims were screaming all through the night plagued with nightmares.

Nyx placed her hand around his throat and slowly applied more and more pressure until he awoke sputtering and choking for breath. Nyx smirked, ''Finally awake?'' Nick's eyes grew wide and he gasped for air as soon as she took her hand away. ''Someone has been a naughty boy, hasn't he?'' She picked up some of the photo's from his private collection and waved them in his face.

Nyx clicked her fingers and instantly Nick was tied to the bed with rope and stripped naked, ''Now let's get down to business shall we? I know you paid off the judge'' She smiled down at him, Nick had gone an beautiful pale colour every single drop of blood in his body seemingly disappearing. He opened his mouth to speak but Nyx placed a finger over his mouth, ''I'm going to make this easy for you, there are two options here. Number on.'' She raised a finger, ''You go to the police and confess what you have done; taking the evidence with you, or two.'' She raised a second finger, ''I carve into you right here and now and it won't be pleasant, I will flay you alive and before you die.'' She cocked her head to the side and laugh, ''Which will be slow and painful we'll play a game; A game of how many organs can I rip out of you before you die.''

She leaned in close, ''So what will it be?''

''O-one, number one!''

''Good,'' She patted him on the head, ''But don't even think of fleeing the country because I will find you and believe me I will make it a lot worse for you.''

The next day it was breaking news that Nick Arevalo had handed himself in and confessed to the rapes as well as being in possession of child pornography. Sentenced to a life in prison, the judge was also given a sentence for perverting the cause of justice so all in all it had been a great day but there was still plenty work to do.

In the courtroom Nyx had watched as the victims broke down and rejoiced over his sentence but that wasn't enough for her. She was going to make him bleed.

Nick stared at the ceiling of his prison cell he was safe here, safe from the inmates that wanted to hurt him and most of all safe from _her_ the girl that had managed to get into his apartment despite his expensive security system and guards.

She wasn't human no she was far from it a monster a demon but that didn't matter now he was in locked up and safe.

"Hello Nick"

No. Nononono the voice was in his head it wasn't real! It couldn't be, "Look at you lying there thinking you're safe," she walked out of the darkness smirking at him, "I've destroyed you publicly now I'm going to destroy you physically.

He screamed his terror filled cry echoing down the empty corridor. "Scream all you want nobody is going to save you."

A force pulled him off the bed and held him down on the floor.

Nyx was smiling from ear to ear as she listening to his panic screams and pitiful whimpers. "We're going to play the game I told you about." Pressed the blade she had to his chest "You gave me a choice."

"Did you give those women a choice or those children? No you didn't so want makes you think I will?" In one swift motion she cut through his prison issued shirt. The perfectly tanned skin was making her itch with the need to cut into it.

"This is going to be painful." With practice technique she sacked the tip of the blade into his shoulder and the and did the same to the other and then right down the middle to form the perfect Y incision. Nick screamed again pulling a gleeful laugh out of nyx. "I bet those girls screamed too Nicky."

Repeating the motion over and over again until she was able to pull back the skin and muscle watching the blood as it started to pool around them. Nick had gone sickly pale, the man had pissed himself out of fear and pain. His consent screams had finally draw the attention of the prison guards.

Nyx consented her power pushing it against the door stopping the guards from being able to open it. "Can't have them spoiling our fun can we." She could see every organ inside of him all juicy and ripe just begging to be plucked right out of him but first she had to get something out to the way. Place the blade down on the floor she placed her hands on his ribs her power rippled through her fingers before she released his shattering his ribs. Nick screamed cloaking on bile the had forced it's way out of his stomach.

"Get the door open now!" The guards were trying to get the door open the constant thumping just added to the nostalgia. Nyx picked up the knife again and nick's eyes widened.

"O-oh God, p-please."

"God ain't the one you should be begging to." She smirked, "Eenie meanie minie moe catch a rapist by the toe if he screams," She plunged the knife into his stomach and twisted and Nick howled, "Make him scream some more."

She pulled out his stomach quickly followed by his spleen, liver and kidneys. Nyx was surprised that he was still alive usually by this time the heart had given out. The more nick screamed the more the prison guards pounded on the door.

"Now, I know you're in a lot of pain," The man gave a pitiful whimper and shook in on the floor, "but you really should have thought about that before you did that to those girls." She took extra special delight in the fact that Nick's eyes widened in dawning horror and his skin went from just painfully pale to sickeningly green. Nyx grinned down at him.

"This here, what I'm doing to you, is a cakewalk compared to the kind of torture you're going to be facing in about, oh," She looked up to ponder before smiling down at him, "Right about now."

Nick gave a shriek that pierced through the air and went up a pained notch in pitch when Nyx placed her bloodied hand around nick's heart nails digging in with a satisfied squelch. With a harsh tugged she pulled the still beating organ from the destroyed body underneath him. Nyx could see nick's body start to give out the light leaving his eyes. There was a white light that poured out of his dying body. It was his soul, a human couldn't see this they couldn't see a soul leave a body. Casting out her power once more she collected the soul holding it in her bloodied hand.

"Nick Arevalo I condemn your soul for an eternity in Hell where you will be tortured and tormented like you have tortured and tormented others." She crushed the soul in her hand watching contort and twist before the light went out. Nyx stood and cast one more look at nick's broken body a satisfied smile on her face before she disappeared.

The door to nick's prison swung open leaving the prison guards to clean up the devastation. There was no one else in the room. Head prison officer Graham place a hand over his face the smell of blood and human waste was strong enough to make the man behind him empty his stomach contents.

There was zero explanation of how nick was slaughtered the door was locked and nothing on cctv they only knew something was wrong when nick started screaming. This wasn't going to be a easy report to write up.

John returned to Pastor Jim's three days later after almost running himself into the ground. He was running on just a name which meant nothing and with no signs of any demon omens he realized that his search was futile.

On his way back to Jim's he'd gotten a call from Bobby over a rather strange case. A man by the name of Nick Arevalo had been murdered in his prison cell cut open and gutted like a lamb to slaughter. According to the paper the guards had tried to get in but some invisible force had stopped them from gaining entry. It was new to John it could be a spirit with the invisible force stopping them from getting in but the way nick was killed was a new MO.

Pulling up outside of Jim's dean was already waiting for him outside. "Find any new leads?"

"Nothing new." Dean nodded and glanced at the newspaper in his dad hand. "New case?"

"Potentially it's a new one for me."

John and dean entered the pastor's home calling both him and Sammy over. John explained the case to them both which just like himself left them scratching their heads before Pastor Jim looked as if he'd got something. "We're did you say this took place?"

"Prison in New York." The Pastor nodded, "I think I can get you answers John." The old hunter didn't have time to ask questions before Jim was calling out Nyx who appeared out of nowhere with a smile on her face. "What can I do for you Pastor?" Nyx removed the glasses she was wearing. Jim didn't say anything he just held up the paper showing her the front page and Nyx broke out into a gleeful laugh. "That sure made the news pretty quickly."

"You did that?" John asked and Nyx just shrugged, "Who else? Wait you thought you had a case?" She laughed, "Cute."

"So want did this man do?"

"Well Pastor he had a substantial collection of child pornography and he was a rapist. Guy got caught bribed the judge and got set free." She started to explain, "Let's just say I gave him two options he took the easy route and I wasn't standing for it."

John rubbed a hand down his face, "You can't just -"

"I can and I will." She waved a hand, "What I do is nothing that concerns you. I'm not killing innocent people here Winchester those people got what was coming to them." She glared at him, "Unless you're the one under my knife there is nothing for you to worry yourself over is there?"

"You gutted him."

" And I had great fun doing it." She smiled, "You've tortured demons before John so don't act all innocent with me." John scoffed, ''Don't scoff at me, old man.''

''Who you calling old?'' Nyx laughed, ''Goin' deaf in your old aged Johnny boy?''

''Bitch.''

''Oo kiss your momma with that mouth.'' John was up in her face like a shot both Dean and Sam shared a concerned look, ''Whatcha gonna do John?''

''If I could shoot you I would.'' He growled, ''So would a lot of people so you're going to have to get in line.'' She smirked before walking around him, ''Hey Jim do you have any tea around this place?''

''Yeah first cupboard top shelf.'' Nyx disappeared into the kitchen they could hear the filling up of the kettle and the sounds of cups begin clinked together. Nyx peered her head around the doorframe, ''Anyone else want a cup?''

Ten minutes later they were all sat around Pastor Jim's table drinking tea which was rather amusing Nyx had already moaned about not having any peanut butter cups; John was more relaxed than what he was before Nyx knew how to push his buttons and god dammit if she weren't leaning on them.

John sent the boys to bed at around ten much to both of their annoyance both of them claiming they were too old to be sent to bed but John sent them either way. ''Now that the boys aren't here I can tell you what I know.'' Nyx spoke as she put down her cup. ''Azazel hasn't just gone after Sam, he's gone after others too.''

''Others? How many?'' John pressed, ''I only know of three and that includes Sam it's been difficult tracking them all.''

''What is he planning?''

''Azazel is planning on raising an army and to lead that army will be one of the demon blood tainted children. He refers to them as the 'special children' he's waiting for them to get stronger and there is a possibility that they could develop powers.''

John sat back in his chair there were others? Not just Sam? Powers? ''I know this is going to be a big shock for you John. '' John huffed out a laugh. ''Shock this is worse than I first though.'' Dragging a hand down his face scratching at his beard. ''Powers? How do they work?''

Nyx shrugged, ''I don't know it's only rumored that they could develop powers and Sam isn't showing any signs so I simply don't know. I'm keeping close tabs on them all if anything happens I'll tell you.'' She paused for a moment, ''John you mustn't tell Sam or Dean and be careful who you do tell because let's be honest when it comes to you hunters anything that shows signs of not being human, well we all know how that ends.''

She stood from the table and thank Jim for the tea before she was gone with the click of her fingers. John was silent his brain trying to process all the new information. ''John?''

''Call Bobby for me Jim, I need him.'' Jim didn't question he just did what was asked, questioning John Winchester when he was like this was just the same as poking a sleeping lion with a stick. Dangerous.


End file.
